<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На всю длину by Shae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234770">На всю длину</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae'>Shae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, attempted bowjobs, not everyone can suck, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Расстроенный Юра быстро становился Юрой нетерпеливым, и не успевал Отабек опомниться, как потрясающий влажный жар рта исчезал и Юра забирался к Отабеку в объятия".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На всю длину</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/gifts">onotherflights</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825389">Deep</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights">onotherflights</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву для Kumys 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лёжа под Отабеком, Юра был прекрасен. Но сейчас, стоя на коленях и подняв взгляд вверх, выглядел он по-настоящему беспутно.</p><p>Он сам решил попробовать снова, несмотря на то, что во время прошлых двух попыток чуть не довёл себя до рвоты.</p><p>Юра старался, изо всех сил старался, лизал по-кошачьи мелко по всей длине и втягивал щёки. Когда же, несмотря на все попытки и тренировки, не получилось взять в рот весь ствол, Юра расстроился. А расстроенный Юра быстро становился Юрой нетерпеливым, и не успевал Отабек опомниться, как потрясающий влажный жар рта исчезал, Юра забирался к Отабеку в объятия и требовал, чтобы его хорошенько отымели.</p><p>Как и в фигурном катании, Юра огорчался, если у него что-то не выходило настолько превосходно, насколько, по его мнению, должно было. Или безупречно, или нет смысла и начинать.</p><p>И так же, как с выступлениями на льду, Юра погрузился в пучину интернета и смотрел видео, чтобы сравнить себя с другими, хотя в обоих случаях источники вдохновения разительно отличались.</p><p>— Юр, всё в порядке. Не обязательно это делать, — утешал Отабек, прижимая Юру к груди и поигрывая кончиком заплетённых в косу волос.</p><p>— Я смогу, — настаивал Юра, хотя Отабек и не утверждал обратного. Он лежал с мягкой довольной улыбкой, а Юра дулся и хмурился из-за надуманной проблемы. — Я же не виноват, что ты так долго не кончаешь. Я могу и травму получить, если буду ждать тебя целый день. Челюсть вывихнуть или что-нибудь вроде. И что ты тогда станешь делать, а?</p><p>Отабек рассмеялся, прекрасно понимая, что стоит за этими оправданиями, и поцеловал в надутые, очаровательно розовые губы.</p><p>— Ну, тогда ты бы столько не жаловался.</p><p>Юра изумлённо уставился на него, широко открыв рот, и за такие слова Отабек тут же получил удар локтем под ребро. Наверное, это был самый нежный удар из всех возможных, таким можно причинить немного боли, но и только, потому что — ну, Юра никогда не стал бы калечить Отабека намеренно. Кроме того, Юра улыбался.</p><p>— Всё с твоей челюстью в порядке, любимый, — сказал Отабек и, чтобы доказать свою правоту, бережно взял Юрино лицо в ладони и поцеловал линию подбородка. — И я ничего не упускаю. Мне нравится всё, что мы делаем вместе. Всё, что ты только можешь дать, Юра, и о большем я не прошу, — серьёзно добавил он.</p><p>Юру, казалось, такой ответ удовлетворил.</p><p>— Кроме того, те парни с видео, которые ты смотришь, — это же всё неправда. Там наверняка при монтаже вырезают все вывихи челюстей, — добавил Отабек, не в силах сдержать ехидную ухмылку.</p><p>За что получил ещё один тычок, а после три поцелуя во искупление.</p><p>Позже Юра попытается пожаловаться на то, как Отабек выглядит, стоя на коленях — в его исполнении всё кажется таким простым! Юра захочет высказать эту мысль вслух, запустив длинные бледные пальцы в угольно-чёрные волосы и сжав их, когда Отабек расслабит горло и примет его на всю длину, но слова затеряются в стоне.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>